Valentine's Day Tragedy
by razorblade-liberation
Summary: Heero and Duo go on a drive on Valentine's Day. After an accident on an icy road, tragedy ensues. R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, Duo or Heero. So don't sue me. Because if you did, all I could give you is a Strawberry Soda and Ramen Noodles.  
  
Summary: Duo and Heero go for a drive, not knowing that a snowy fate is just around the bend. YAOI, DEATH, ANGST, SUICIDE WARNING!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I remember the days of old so well. I remember that fateful car ride on that snowy road. I remember everything Heero said to me before the end of it all. I remember that grin he gave me when he proposed. God, how I wish it could have been... I miss him. That part is inevitable. You would too if you were in my position; walking around aimlessly, without a friend or a face to say hello to. This place I've come to frightens me so. It all feels like a bad dream. The last thing he said before it ended was "Tell our story. Wherever you go, I want our story to be known." So here I am before you, telling my story, telling Heero's story.  
  
It started on Valentine's Day, exactly one year ago. Heero said he wanted to take me out to see this musical he'd gotten tickets to. I think that was Quatre's idea. The musical was called Les Miserables. I'd heard of it before. Hilde had spoken so highly of it when her fiancé took her. She warned me that I would probably cry that night. She had no idea how right she was. But it wasn't the play I cried about. We never even made it to the play.  
  
The roads that night were icy. There was supposed to be a blizzard coming, one of the worst in years. I guess that was what Heero and I got for coming back to America, right? Well, he decided not to spoil Valentine's Day for me, and said that we would venture out anyways. In the car, Heero gave me the Valentine's Day gift I had waited for my entire life: he proposed marriage. Luckily for the two of us, a gay marriage law had just been passed in New Jersey. I was completely ecstatic. We drove along, happily singing the songs on the radio. I had never seen Heero this happy, nor would I ever again.  
  
As we turned off the highway onto the road that led to the theatre, we slid a little. I told Heero to be careful, but he reassured me with a "We're fine, my braided baka. We're almost there." I smiled, and looked back to the road. The road ahead was just as icy as the road behind, and I feared that Heero couldn't stop for the red light ahead. I had no idea how right I was. He slammed on the brakes at the last minute, swerving this way and that. The car spun on the icy road, finally coming to a stop by slamming into a tree at monstrous force. The airbags in the car exploded, giving Heero and me something to cushion us with. I don't remember much about the couple of hours that passed. I just know that the obvious crowd that surrounded Heero and me moved us, like they always do in the movies.  
  
I woke up a few hours later in a hospital bed. I had an IV in my arm and there was a heavy, throbbing pain in my leg. I let my eyes flutter open, expecting to see Heero grinning down at me, shaking his head at me. He wasn't. Instead, a large woman stood there, putting a cast on my right leg. "What happened?" I remember asking. "Where is Heero?"  
  
"You were in an accident, Mr. Maxwell," the lady said, "and your friend is in the room next to yours." She seemed nice enough, but I wasn't in the mood to be friendly with her.  
  
"I need to see him," I snapped. "His name is Heero Yuy, and he's my fiancé. Is ok? What happened to him? Come on, lady!"  
  
As it turned out, Dr. Veronica Schwartz was homophobic, so she didn't tell me anything about Heero's condition, and she was hostile towards me for the remainder of my stay there. Later, Hilde came in with Relena. And Relena brought Celeste, hers and Heero's five-year-old daughter.  
  
"How is he?" I asked worriedly, noting the expressions on their faces.  
  
"Not good, Duo," Hilde confessed. "He has ten broken ribs and a collapsed lung. And possibly a punctured heart. They're looking into it. He probably won't make it through the night."  
  
My stomach dropped. It wasn't possible. Heero couldn't die. He was in the prime of his life. He had a child. I looked at Celeste. It was amazing. She was completely unphazed, not knowing at all what was going on. Her long, curly blond hair covered her one eye, and she looked back at me, longingly. This child, like her mother, would have to live without a father. I began to cry, not for the pain in my heart, but for Celeste. She could not understand that tonight would be the last night she would ever see Heero, her own father. A different doctor, the one I presumed to be Heero's, came into my room.  
  
"Well, Mr. Maxwell," he said, "you have been informed of Mr. Yuy's condition, then? Right, well, we have in fact found that his heart has been punctured by one of his ribs, and we were unable to find a donor heart to replace Mr. Yuy's. You, Mr. Maxwell, have been listed as his next-of-kin. It is your decision to take him off life support. I must warn you, however, that once you make the choice to do so, there is no bringing Heero back."  
  
"I will make no decision until I see him," I said through my teeth. "now let me out of this bed so I can see Heero."  
  
"Duo, you will never walk again..." the man whispered. "You've broken your leg in fifteen places."  
  
I didn't care. I sat up in that hospital bed, ignoring the excruciating pain in my leg, and I stood up. I yanked the IV from my arm and walked-yes, walked-to Heero's room. There, I saw the guys, all three of them, silent as the dead, standing by Heero's cot. They turned in surprise and saw me there. They moved away from the bed and I saw him. Heero. My Heero. He was attached to God-knows-what kinds of contraptions, and barely breathing. I looked away, towards the floor. Trowa put his hand on my back, trying to comfort me.  
  
"He's in a coma," Trowa breathed. "He wanted me to give you this when you woke up." Trowa handed me a small slip of paper. Written on it in Heero's untidy scrawl was "Tell our story. Wherever you go, I want our story to be known." I began to cry again. Just then a thought came on me.  
  
"Doctor what is Heero's blood type?" I asked. It was a long shot, but there was always a chance.  
  
"A-negative," he said at length. I smiled inwardly, then looked around the hospital room. There, in the waistband of Wufei's pants, was the revolver he always carried around. With deadly speed, I reached out and grabbed the gun.  
  
"Doctor," I said, "I need you to promise me that, after I do this, you will operate on Heero..."  
  
"No, Duo!" Quatre cried. "You can't! What would Heero want?"  
  
"Heero would want his daughter to grow up with a father," I answered. "Doctor, I have a heart for you, blood type A-negative. And Heero, if you can hear me, I'll be with you every Valentine's Day from now on, in spirit."  
  
With those final words, I closed my eyes and saw Heero grinning at me in the car, asking me to marry him. Slowly, I pulled the trigger, and my pain disappeared.  
  
Now here I am, in my very own Heaven, with only my memories of Heero to keep me sane. From what I hear from guardian angels, Heero is doing fine, living it up with his beautiful daughter and best friend Relena. I'm due to be getting my wings anytime now, and I can be appointed guardian angel to any mortal I wish. I think it's pretty much common knowledge here that Heero will be my mortal. He needs a guardian angel before he sets out on a snowy road again. Happy Valentine's Day, Heero Yuy, I'm here. 


End file.
